Ice and Snow
by Midnight Child17
Summary: Claire was a young girl living a happy life of poverty with her mother, until her mother decided to remarry. She is sent to Cross Academy only months into the marriage where she meets all the students of the Academy. Night and Day Class.
1. Chapter 1: The New Girl

**Hello everyone! This is officially my _VERY_ first fanfic! Whoohoo! *gives a little bow* I really hope you guys enjoy the story. It's an OCxZero, YukixKaname story. It's not finished yet, but so far it has been a great deal of fun to write! A little bit of warning before hand though, the more support I get the more I write. Also, I am only 17, but I have two jobs and have to keep up on school, so it may be a little bit of a wait in between chapters sometimes. Lucky for you guys there wont be much of a wait in between the first two chapters! So start readin! Let me know what you all think! And have a grand time with this adventure!**

_Chapter 1: The New Girl_

"Claire, I'm sorry Sweetie, but you're going to have to go. There is absolutely no way around it!" my mom said as I stared at her in disbelief sitting in the front room across from her.

"But Mother, I don't want to go! There must be a way around this. I want to stay with you, and stay here at my old school," I stood quickly starling her. "Why don't you make HIM leave instead of me? I mean I was here first!"

"There's no way around it honey. You're going to Cross Academy, and that's final. You're father and I-" I cut her off before she could finish her sentence.

"MY father is dead! He's just someone here you decided to use to take his place. I'm not going to that stupid school he seems so intent on sending me to just so I'll be out of both of you hair!"

"Watch what you say young lady! You're going whether you like it or not." She stood without another word or a glance at me, and left the room with me close to tears.

That was the day that my mother made the decision to make me leave her and my home. She'd just remarried, meaning I now had several new younger siblings; also meaning that she had no time for me anymore.

I had just only turned seventeen, and was going through one of those "phases". You know the one where you hate your new step parent and think they are good for nothing outsiders, who's only sole purpose for being there was to destroy everything that you had built with your actual parent? Well, I made the point to be sure my mother knew I disliked her new hubby very much. That alone could have been why she sent me away. She couldn't handle the issues I was making over the whole thing. Either way, the next day I was packed and on my way to Cross Academy…

When I arrived I couldn't help but stare. The school was huge; more so than I could have ever imagined. The Moon Dorms looked like a small castle or mansion, and the Sun Dorms looked remarkably the same. The only major visible difference is that the Moon Dorms had a gate in front and it look incredibly more expensive and better looked after. The main campus where all of the class rooms and the main office were located was at least fifty times the size of what I had originally thought. Of course most private schools were gigantic, but this was beyond all belief.

Despite the size of the place, everything was very easy to find. A girl named Yuki Cross, whom I later found out was the head master's adopted daughter as well as a Disciplinary Committee Member, showed me to my room; which just so happened to be located right next to her room. I was given the rest of the day off to get situated and settled into my room.

"We are really happy to have you here Miss Ricci," Yuki said using my last name.

"Thanks, but you can call me Claire if you'd like. I think it suits me a little better than my last name does," I answered with a smile

"Well, Claire it is then. Get some rest. As I understand it, you had quite the trip here. I'll see you later after class. If you'd like I can show you around the campus after I escort the night class to their classes tonight?" she said sitting in the door way.

My curiosity overwhelmed me, "Why does the night class need an escort?"

Yuki stiffened a bit and then relaxed, obviously hoping that I hadn't noticed. There was a short pause as she thought, "Well… I guess I could show you. You'd have to meet me out by my class…. Or well I guess I could come and get you; I'd have to hurry though."

A smile crossed my face, "Yes! That'd be so awesome! I'll wait out front for you if you'd like!"

She couldn't help but smile back at my reaction, "Alright then. Be there or be square. I'll catch you later."

Yuki started off out the door, abruptly stopping with a start. Again my curiosity got the best of me; I peeked out the door and caught sight of a tall handsome boy, about the same age as Yuki and myself. He had silver hair, wore the day class uniform (also like Yuki's and mine), and a band signifying that he was a Disciplinary Committee Member; but the color of his eyes caught my attention the most. They were a vivid violet. I couldn't seem to take my eyes away from his even though he wasn't even looking at me. He was looking hard at Yuki, clearing intended as a scolding look. Yuki had an embarrassed look on her face.

I was finally able to take my eyes away from him and find my voice, "Yuki? Is everything ok?"

She quickly looked over at me, "Oh yeah, things are fine. I just wasn't expecting to run into Zero is all; especially since he shouldn't be here." She shot him a bit of a scolding look back.

"Well I'm so sorry for trying to be sure you're not late for class AGAIN." He rolled his eyes unaffected, then motioned to me. "Who's the new girl?"

I bit my lip a little as my cheeks tinted red slightly, "Um… My name's Claire Ricci. Nice to meet you…"

"Zero Kiryu; Come on now Yuki. We are going to be late, and I'm not going to take the rap for it this time." He turned his attention away from me again without any concern.

"Oh relax Zero. We're going to be…" she glanced at her watch and jumped, "Oh my god! We're going to be late! Sorry Claire, I'll see you later! Take it easy!"

I waved as I watched her take off. That was the last that I saw of either of them for the rest of the day until the time came for them to escort the night class. I couldn't get the sight of Zero Kiryu's eyes out of my head. It was as if he had mesmerized me somehow without even trying to. I did nothing the entire time I had to myself.

When Yuki did finally come for me, the loud nock at the door startled me. I had been fiddling with a small ring that my mother had given me for my fifteenth birthday, and was startled to the point that I dropped it and nearly lost track of where it went.

"C-come in!" I called scrambling to retrieve my nearly lost ring.

Yuki slowly opened the door and peeked in at me as I searched my bed, having realized I'd lost it after all, "Are you ready to go... Is everything alright?" She noted how I was destroying my bed.

"Found it!" I exclaimed coming up for air from my blankets, "Ready as I'll ever be!"

"Are you sure about that?" she giggled pointing to my hair.

I struggled to get up and ran to a mirror that had been placed in the room before I had arrived. My hair was stuck up in every direction from my little search only moments ago.

"Okay, maybe not. Just a sec," I said rushing to my bags and began digging through its contents searching for my brush. After a moment I managed to find it and ran back to the mirror, and seconds after that I heard a small gasp come from the door way where Yuki still stood last I saw her.

"Zero I swear to god, you need to stop sneaking up on me!" I heard Yuki exclaim.

Curiously I turned and began blushing instantly seeing that Zero was looking directly at me as he began to speak, "And you need to quite wandering off so I don't have to keep tracking you down. Let's go."

Our eyes locked for a moment and I noticed coldness in his stare that I hadn't before. I couldn't help but shiver.

"Oh relax, I'm only stopping to get Claire and then we were going to head straight there. Go on ahead if you're so worried," Yuki said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, I'll only take a second. I just have to finish brushing my hair," I added in Yuki's defense and turned back to the mirror to continue my simple task.

I could just barely hear a faint whisper come from Zero, clearly directed at Yuki and not for me to hear, "Why are you here getting the new girl? The last thing we need is another fan girl of those filthy blood suckers."

Yuki scowled at him as I stiffened a bit, listening more, "I don't think she's going to become a stupid fan girl. Relax a little will you? It's not like she's one of the Night Class under cover or that she even knows their secret. I have a feeling she's going to be more help later on."

Secret? The night class had a secret? I had a feeling that if I stuck around I'd find out.

"Alright guys! I'm ready to go! I told you it wouldn't take me that long!" I had cut zero off as he was about to argue with Yuki. She smiled at me not knowing that I'd heard their little conversation.

"Okay let's go then," Yuki pushed zero out of the door and then glanced back at me as I followed, "Are you a good runner? We need to hurry."

"I can keep up," I answered as we all broke into a run.

Within minutes we were already at the gates of the moon dorms. I now understood why the night class students needed an escort. There were hundreds of fan girls standing in front of the gates screaming the names of who I assumed were night class. Were they really this popular? There was no way so many girls in the day class were obsessed with the night class members. No matter how hot any of them may be.

The doors to the dorm slowly began to open and the face of an extremely handsome blonde boy poked out with a giant smile plastered in place. The entire group of girls began screaming.

"Oh my god, look it's Idol!" I heard one girl distinctly squeal with pleasure as another screamed, "I love you Aido! Oh my god, Tori, he just looked at me!"

I had to roll my eyes. What's the big deal about one guy, even if he was really, really good looking? A few moments later the rest of the night class began emerge from their dorm entrance. The crowd of raving fan girls roared with excitement! A few at a time the students made their way to the gate that enclosed their dorm. All of them were amazingly beautiful! Though some had amused expressions while others were drowsy or annoyed with all of the noise. Yuki wasn't stunned in the least bit and immediately began yelling at everyone to get back with little success, where as Zero made his point clear to a group of girls with nothing more than an icy glare at them.

The girls continued to scream wildly and crowding the gate in hopes that they might get a chance to talk to one of these beautiful and elite people; or at the very least touch one. I'd never gone crazy and been a fan girl for anything in my life and I had no intention to start now, even with these people right in front of me. Despite my resolves, I was still able to do little more than just stand there and watch as they began to pass by me.

When about half of the class had passed me, I was finally able to regain my composure enough to try and find Yuki or Zero. I assumed one would at least be at the front of the night class and the other would be to the rear. After thinking for a moment, I made my way to the back of the class. That was sure to be the quickest way to find one of them, and right at this moment I didn't really care which one I did manage to find.

It didn't take me long before I reached the end of the stream of students, not counting the fan girls that is. I could barely hear myself think over all their screaming, let alone pay attention to where exactly I was going and who was in front of me as I made my way through the crowd. A girl ran into me nearly knocking me over in the process, and as I scowled at her ready to tell her what was exactly on my mind I managed to run into another person. The only thing was that this one was a little more solid than the last and I was on the ground beginning to swear.

"Watch where you're going next time Miss Ricci," A faintly familiar voice spoke over me.

I glanced up by instinct only to find Zero standing over me, "Call me Claire, and it's not my fault that stupid fan girl ran into me and distracted me."

Zero smiled faintly. It melted my heart instantly, and I had to wait a moment before I could stand up. At the time, I didn't have a clue that it was a rare sight to see Zero Kiryu smile; that is until one of the girls going wild over the night class stopped and gawked.

"Is Zero smiling? And at a new girl too?"

I couldn't help but blush. Was it that apparent that I was the new girl? Of course I suppose it didn't help that I was still wearing my casual clothes and not the school uniform. But then again it was possible that there were kids who didn't wear the uniform on occasion, right? Well either way, I wasn't now and I was probably going to regret it later.

The smile that was once there on Zero's face disappeared without a trace as he now glared at the girl who had noticed, "Get to your dorm at once. It is past curfew for the day class."

She ducked her head at the powerful glare he was throwing directly at her and ran off without a word. Heck even I had to back up a little from the power of that look, and it wasn't even directed at me!

I glanced around a little bit and stood up; no one was any longer around. We were alone already? Man, note to self, don't incur the wrath of the glare; got it.

"Come on. We need to go find Yuki and see if she was able to handle the front of the class," he said taking a few steps in the direction the Night Class had gone and waited for me to get up.

"What's the big deal about those guys anyway? Yeah, they look amazing, but I'll bet that's all there is to them," I stood up and dusted myself off lightly; then, placing my thumbs in the pockets of my jeans, followed after him.

Zero spoke quietly, "There's more to them that meets the eye. Not only are they beautiful, but they are an elite group of students. I wouldn't underestimate them if I were you… and stay away from them while you're at it. We wouldn't want them to turn you into their little fan girl as well…"

Glancing down I spoke to myself being fairly sure that he wouldn't be able to hear me, "I'd rather be your fan girl…"

"What was that?" he asked glancing back with a look that I couldn't quite place; it wasn't there for long though.

"Huh?" I played dumb, "Oh nothing. I didn't say anything."

He easily shrugged it off and continued on his way paying close to no attention to me. He was always so quiet when it came to everyone but Yuki. Was she really that close to him? I couldn't help but be envious of her relationship with him. I'd liked him since I first saw him in my dorm room before him and Yuki had run off to class; if that wasn't blatantly obvious by this point.

This guy was gorgeous, seemed intelligent enough, and there was a mystery about him that drew me to him more and more. More than likely I was drawn to him by my overwhelming curiosity, but hey what could it hurt to get close to him and Yuki? At least I'll have made some friends my first day at this strange new school. Maybe I'd even be able to become one of the disciplinary committee! That way I'd always be with them, and no one would have the guts to mess with me.

In fact now that I thought about it, Zero seemed like he could be a part of the night class. He definitely looked the part. Of course his comment about them earlier, "filthy blood suckers", wasn't exactly the friendliest in the world. The name hardly seemed appropriate.

"You should go back to your dorm. You're pasted curfew," Zero said just loud enough to hear him.

I cut my train of thought there and smiled slightly at him, "what, you don't like my company?"

"Think what you want, you're still out past curfew and it isn't safe out here," he didn't look at me as he spoke.

"If it's so dangerous then why are you and Yuki out here? Shouldn't you be in your dorms just like everyone else?"

"Not in the least. You don't have a clue of the dangers that lurk here."

"What do you mean? That doesn't answer my question at all. It's just as dangerous out here for you as it is for anyone else."

"Nothing, forget it. We need to find Yuki, and then she can take you back to your dorm. You must be tired after such a long day."

"Ha," I laughed a bit, "I took a nap earlier. I'm wide awake. To tell the truth I'd rather stick around with you. Maybe help with a few duties. I'm sure Yuki has already started doing whatever it is that she needs to do anyway. Why bother her?"

"I'm trying to perform my duties as well by having Yuki take you back to the dorm." He took a small glance at me and then continued to watch straight ahead and made his voice below a whisper talking to himself, "She's not even close to trust worthy yet. What does Yuki see in this lost puppy?"

"What was that?" I asked in mock cluelessness. People had always hated how superior my hearing was and how easily I could hear them when they were trying to keep me from just that.

"I didn't say anything," Zero said, his jaw tightening slightly.

"Alright, well if you don't want me around that bad then fine. I'll just find my own way back. Have fun," I said turning in the direction of which I thought was the Sun Dorms.

"You are hopeless. You don't even know which way the dorms are. We are going to fi-"He was cut off.

"Hey there guys. Night Class is officially in class. We are good to go for a little while," Yuki ran up to us with a giddy smile.

"What's got you all happy? Did Kuran give you some attention?" Zero mock teased her and gave an amused smile as her face turned red, "We were just coming to find you. Miss Ricci needs to be taken back to the dorms."

"Alright alright, Claire, you ready to go?" Yuki glanced over at me.

"Not exactly, but oh well. Let's get going. I don't want to get in the way or anything," I answered glancing at Zero for a second.

"Well then time for you to go to bed. Catch you in a few Zero. Keep my watch while I'm gone will you?" She said hooking her arm with mine.

"Fine, whatever. You owe me," He said as I turned in the direction that Yuki was pointing us, but after a few steps Yuki jerked me to the side, grabbed some object off of the ground, and threw it at Zero. The only thing I heard was a small yelp of pain and then a grumble of Yuki's name.

"What just happened?" I asked attempting to look behind me at Zero, but Yuki was already pushing me in the direction we had already started toward just before.

That was my first night at Cross Academy. The rest of the night was just a slow tumble towards a peaceful, dream filled sleep.

_**And there was the end of the first chapter! I hope it was everything you expected and more! PLEEEEASE comment!**_

_**Next Chapter: Clues to a Deadly Secret**_


	2. Chapter 2: Clues to a Deadly Secret

_**Here is chapter 2! Told ya there was going to be very little wait time! Currently I am now working on Chapter 3, So keep on reading and giving me those reviews!**_

_Chapter 2: Clues to a Deadly Secret_

I woke the next morning to a loud knock at my door. Groaning I rolled over to check my clock. The digits on the clock glowed a bright blue. It was only 5:34 A.M. Who in the world was knocking at my door this early in the morning? It was inhuman, and frankly I was not intending to open the door to someone like that.

"Claire, time to get up!" I heard a voice come from outside of the door. "Today is your first day!"

"NOO!" I groaned back to the person through the door who I now knew was Yuki, "I'm going back to bed!"

As I pulled the blankets up over my head, I heard a loud crash as if the door had been thrown open; it scared me to death and I jumped at least a foot off of my bed. Yuki stood in the doorway, the door ajar like it was never even locked. I did lock it didn't I?

"Come on now. Class will start in about two hours and you still need to take a shower, eat, and be sure you have all of your stuff for your classes," Yuki said sternly placing her hands on her hips.

I sighed and rubbed my eyes, "Whoever it was that invented early school hours is crazy. I hate getting up early."

"Didn't you get up early for your other school?"

"No, it wasn't a private school like this one is. I was able to walk there before we moved in with my new… 'Daddy'," I put air quotes around the word daddy to emphasis my dislike of him. Yuki seemed to get the point and showed it by laughing.

"Come on sleepy head. Off to school get ready for school we go," she pulled me off of the bed where I had settled contently; I had planned on slipping back under the covers and hiding while she wasn't looking, but that plan seemed to have failed me horribly now.

I rubbed my eyes once again. I was still far from ready to get up, especially this early in the morning. I was more of a night person myself, but there wasn't really anything I could do about that with this new schedule. I'd just have to get used to it. Yuki was the Head Master's adopted daughter so I assumed that she had gotten used to the schedule long.

"Alright, okay; let's go and get that nice morning shower you were talking about and then something to eat. I hope the food here is at least a little better than what is was at school and home. Mother was a terrible cook," I made a face at the thought of her burnt chicken.

Yuki laughed again, "You're hilarious when you're not awake yet; don't worry, the Head Master makes sure we get nothing but the best."

"Good, cause now that I think about it, I'm starving."

"Well you will have to wait," she waved at the air close to her nose and smiled playfully, "You stink. We need to get you into the showers."

We were quiet on the way to the showers. I wasn't really in the mood to talk right at the moment; course that could have been mainly because I wasn't a morning person at all. The walk didn't take that long anyway. It was fairly close to the dorms, clearly placed where it was on purpose. It was the opposite direction of the Moon dorms as well. Cleaver of them, I guessed.

Yuki lead the way as we entered the showers. They were empty and I was completely relieved. That was probably her plan all along. Her first day in this school was more than likely the same, except that she wouldn't have had someone to show her around and help her out. I was grateful.

The showers were even better than what I had originally thought they would have been. If not lacking a bit in privacy, they were quite nice. And the temperature of the water stayed perfect for forever. I honestly didn't want to get out, but Yuki came and practically dragged me out.

We made it to breakfast on time, and she really wasn't kidding when she said the food was amazing. There was an entire buffet: biscuits and gravy, eggs and bacon, and so many more things. I was in food heaven!

"You seem to be enjoying yourself her already," Yuki commented smiling and toying with her own food as I dug into my own plate.

I smiled back and began trying to speak through my food, though I failed horribly. I finished chewing and swallowed, "You weren't joking when you said the food was good. It's at least five times better than what my mom used to make. Well before my step father hired a maid that is. The maid started to show her the ropes just before they decided to send me here."

"Well you won't really have to worry about that anymore now, will you," Yuki continued to smile and took a bite of her own food.

"By the way, where's Zero?" I asked taking another bite as well.

"Probably still in his room, why?"

"Because you guys are always together from what I've seen. You do everything together from what I can see."

"Oh," Yuki was thoughtful for a moment, "It's mostly because the headmaster raised both of us. Me from the time I was five, and zero from about four years ago. His parents were murdered, and a friend of the head master's brought him here. I kind of took care of him as well back then. So, I'm the closest friend he has at the moment… but he has been talking to you more than I've seen him talk to anyone but me! It's amazing; almost like he's already taking a liking to you."

"I take it that's a very surprising thing?" I asked curiously putting my fork down. Zero taking a liking to me was something that definitely interested me.

Yuki was still thoughtful, "Yes, very much so. I actually don't think I have seen him act like that towards anyone but me. It's kind of strange to see him finally getting along," She sighed, "Oh, but I suppose it is a very good thing. I've been pestering him about making friends for so long now."

"Guess I'm just a lucky charm huh?" I said with a teasing smile and a small shove to Yuki's shoulder. "Oh, I was wondering, would it be rude of me to ask you what happened to his and your parents? I mean I know his were murdered, but you didn't say why you were here or even if the person who killed his parents was brought to justice."

"Well… I suppose it's not rude, but to be honest I don't remember anything beyond the day that Kaname saved me 10 years ago and brought me to the head master. We aren't really sure if the person who murdered Zero's family was ever found. They never informed us. Of course that's to be expected with the society and their rules."

"The society? And Kaname saved you from what?" I couldn't help myself, I had to ask. These two really did have a messed up past. No wonder they were so close.

Her face was hard in thought, as thought she was thinking of something she hated and then her expression changed as another thought entered her mind, "Kaname is in all of my fondest memories, and a few of my worst. He saved me from a-"

"Good morning Yuki, Claire," Zero cut in, holding a small tray of food.

Yuki jumped as though something had burnt her and looked up in surprise to her friend now standing over her. The a look came over her as if she was just about to give something away that she wasn't supposed to. I hadn't even heard him walk up, so it was no surprise that she jumped when he spoke. That was definitely a scary feature that he had.

"Z-Zero, hey! You're awake!" She stuttered as if she were in some kind of trouble.

He rolled his eyes and sat down beside Yuki, and across from me. Yuki said he wasn't much of a talker, but he seemed fairly social in his own way.

"I was just asking Yuki about why you guys were adopted by the Head Master," I said with a smile at him.

Zero glance at Yuki with a bit of a glare as if to say "You better not have told her anything more than what I heard". Yuki ducked a little and began eating her food more than she had before. She still had that look to her. What had she said that she wasn't supposed to? Maybe it was that she told me some of Zero's past without asking him first. I probably would have been fairly mad as well.

"I haven't been legally adopted like Yuki has. I'm only staying here because it gives me a place where I have a roof over my head," he answered me bluntly not even looking my way.

"So he's only considered your guardian then. Very cool," I said smiling, and then I decided to take a chance that was bound to be dangerous from Yuki's reaction when he entered the conversation, "I'm sorry about what happened to your parents. I can't help but wonder how it is that you survived out of everyone. Were you not home at the time or something?"

Both Yuki and Zero stiffened at this question. It would seem that I had managed to strike a chord. Whether it was the right one I was really unsure of that yet.

Zero sent a glare at Yuki and then stood with his tray, "We aren't really sure how. Maybe the killer spared me for some cruel joke. I think it's time we go and get ready for class now."

"I agree!" Yuki said anxiously, "Claire, do you have your book and your schedule for your classes?"

"Um, yes, they are in my bag back in my room though. I need to run back and get them. I think I have a map as well."

"Good. Do you think you can find your way on your own then? I have a few things I need to do before class," Yuki said standing and glancing after Zero as he dumped his tray and began leaving the room.

"Yeah yeah yeah, I'll be fine. Go ahead. I may have a horrible sense of direction but I think I pretty much have down how to get to the dorms," I answered waving her away and standing up myself.

"Good. Be careful now," She answered with a smile and ran off in the direction that Zero had gone after dumping her tray as well.

I shook my head walking after her to dump my tray and then heading out into the main campus to try my best on getting to the dorms. I figured I was going to get lost at least once so I began to hurry. After all I didn't want to be late to class on my first day, right?

Ultimately I was right. I got lost quite a few times, taking the wrong turn or not turning at all. In the end somehow I ended up at the gates of the night class, all the way on the opposite side of the school. How this happened I hadn't a clue.

"How can I be so horrible at finding my way around, that I end up at the complete opposite place I wanted to go?" I rubbed my head quite annoyed at this point.

As soon as I sat down for a short break to cool off a bit, a voice came from beside me that made me jump, "Hello there, you appear to be lost. May I help you in any way?"

It was a young man wearing what must have been a night class uniform. His voice was absolutely seductive, and it went with his looks perfectly. This was the boy that had peeked his head out of the Moon dorms the night before; the one they were calling Idol, or Aido. I wasn't completely sure which his true name was. He had luxurious blonde hair, and blue eyes that tried to pull you into them. He had a slender build that even a model would be jealous of and he was tall too. Heck he might as well have been a model with the way he acted and looked.

"Please do hurry up in your answer this sun is irritating me," he said shielding his eyes and looking up towards the sun then back to me. I didn't realize that I had been staring at him for a few minutes.

I shook my head trying to clear it and then finally was able to speak, "Oh, sorry. Um, no I should be fine. I just needed a short rest. I was getting frustrated."

"Well I was watching you for some time. You certainly seemed like you were lost," he said gazing into my eyes almost as if trying to hypnotize me. He wasn't completely failing at it either. I couldn't take my eyes away from his even if I wanted to.

"How… could you have seen me? As soon as I made it here I sat down," I said barely getting a clear thought through.

"Hmm, well aren't we observant. And my goodness do you smell good… almost as good as Ms. Cross… I almost can't help myself," he answered leaning closer to me slowly.

I couldn't help but move a little closer as well, as my head began to spin. I wanted to shy away from him but my body and mind weren't completely cooperating with me at the moment, "T-thank you? Help yourself from what?" I was still quite aware of what it was he was saying to me, and my curiosity was still very much intact. I guessed that was a good sign?

"May I see you wrist for a moment?" he asked taking my arm and bringing it closer to him without my permission, "Mmm, that smell is so irresistible. Why must you humans be so tempting? Especially Ms. Cross for the longest time she has tempted us, but we aren't allowed to touch her because of Kaname-Sama. But you on the other hand… He didn't say that any new specimen entering the school… Surely you wouldn't be missed, am I right?" He began talking to himself almost as if he were trying to talk himself out or into something. Naming the pros and cons of doing whatever is was actually.

"Excuse me?" I said trying to pull away after the last comment he had made.

"Nothing, just relax and allow me to partake in a little snack from this beautiful wrist of yours…" he said pulling my wrist his mouth and licking it lightly.

"I… I… I don't know… Please let me go. I can't think straight. This isn't right," I said pulling away more, partially regaining my original state of mind.

"Now now, don't struggle. You'll only make this last longer and hurt. You smell so mouth watering that I can't help myself. Surely Kaname-Sama will reprimand me later, but a little taste of your hypnotic red elixir should be quite worth it," he tightened his grip a little more and licked my wrist one more time.

"I said stop it!" I pulled my hand out of his grip all the way this time and completely gaining my normal state of mind back. There was a red mark on my arm where he had been gripping me, "What is your problem, are you high or something?"

He had a bit of a shocked look on his face. Apparently he hadn't been expecting me to be as strong as I was. His grip had started to hurt me so I had matched it with as much strength I could muster at the moment as was only just able to pull my arm free. He wasn't expecting that for sure.

"Do you act like this to all the girls you come across, because if you do, then I haven't the slightest clue why you are so popular."

"You ungrateful little human!"

"Human? Correct me if I am wrong but you are just as human as I am, so I'd watch your mouth if I were you. I don't give a damn whether you are beautiful and an elite student. You need to jump off you high horse Idol, or Aido; whatever your real name is. I may be a day class student, but that sure as hell doesn't mean that I'm less of a person than you," I snapped, surprising him once again.

"I'll show you just how much better than you I really am you stupid little-" he was cut off of his rant before he could finish any name calling completely.

"Hanabusa, return to the dorm now," a voice with firm authority come from just inside the gate of the moon dorm, "I will deal with you after I make sure this student is returned to her class and is taken care of."

He stiffened and looked up to meet the glare of a tall handsome young man wearing a night class uniform just like him, "Yes Kana- I mean President Kuran. I'll return to the dorm and await you…" He sent one more glare my way and then graciously made his way back inside the gates mumbling something I assumed wasn't so nice.

"Are you alright, did he do anything at all to you?" the young man said turning his attention to me once he was sure that Hanabusa was really heading inside.

"Other than be a complete idiotic… ugh names that I probably shouldn't say out of respect… no he did nothing but grab my arm and lick my wrist," I shivered as I thought about it now. It didn't really feel weird while he was doing it, but the thought of it was certainly creepy.

"Don't worry. I will take care of him later… My name is Kaname Kuran. It is nice to meet you miss…" he said cutting off after a moment, unsure of what my name was.

"I'm Claire Ricci. It's nice to meet you Kaname. I'm happy to find that not all night class students are stuck up and self centered like he was."

"It's a pleasure Ms. Ricci. Aido Hanabusa is someone you should probably stay away from. Though he may look glamorous, he isn't quite what he appears to be on the outside when it comes to the day class students," he smiled when I called him by his name instead of a formal address.

"That is very apparent. And you can call me Claire. I'm not all that fond of all the formal stuff," I said brushing my hair back with my fingers.

He chuckled lightly, "That too is very apparent. Please allow me to help you to where you need to go. It's the least I can do after the violation of space Hanabusa inflicted you with."

"Are you sure? I mean I'm sure you have quite a bit more to do without escorting a lost new girl…" I said biting my lip.

"Not to worry. I already have most of my duties taken care of. A little walk should prove to be relaxing for me," he said smiling friendly at me.

"If you say so," he offered me his hand and I took it as I stood up, "What was Aido's deal anyway?"

"Hanabusa has a bit of an ego. It fits him at times really. Please don't hold it against him. That would be a bit of a useless thing to do anyway," he spoke formally with me the entire time as we began walking in the direction of the main campus again.

"I'll try my best, but I refuse to put up with that kind of attitude. Calling me an ungrateful human. The stupid prick… but I promise I won't hold it against him. As long as he doesn't do it again next time I see him, by the way I was supposed to be running back to my dorm to grab my books. I'm late by now for sure, so I don't really care how long we take," I said stretching lightly and popping my upper back a bit in process.

"Yes well he will be dealt with when I get back. Of that you can be sure. You shouldn't be too late in any case. I know right where we are going so we should be able to make good time. I saw you with Yuki the other day just as we were coming out. I take it she has taken you under her wing and is helping you around. I wonder why she wasn't with you now to help you to class."

"Oh, she had a few things she had to take care of before she headed to class and I assured her that I would be fine on my own. Of course, I kind of got myself lost on my way back to my dorm room to grab my books. I have a horrible sense of direction. I should probably tr4y to work on that, but when I get used to where everything is I should be fine on my own. It should only take me a few days," I smiled up at him reassuringly.

"Alright, but be sure that you stay away from the Moon Dorms. We don't want a repeat of just a few minutes ago now do we," he returned my smile.

"Yes sir, I'll be sure not to go near the dorm unless I happen to be with Yuki or Zero," I said with a small laugh. My mood had gone back to normal.

I took a moment to really take a look at the Night Class President. He was about the complete opposite of Aido. Crop brown hair to his shoulders, just a little longer than what Zero's was but also a little less casual as his as well. He had kind hazel eyes, and yet they held a commanding presence of their own. He too had a figure that would make a model jealous but he didn't try to display himself the way Aido did. I was modest about the way he presented himself. You could tell so easily by the way he walked and stayed contently in my presence. He didn't think he was better than anyone in any way. Well that I could tell so far anyway. He was quite tall as well; this added to his presence. Of course that was probably because I was extremely short barely reaching 5'4".

"So, Yuki seems fond of you," I commented as we began to come into sight of the Sun Dorms.

"Yes, as am I fond of her. She's very sweet," he answered with a small smile forming across his lips.

"She said you saved her from something about… What was it, 10 years ago? Yes I believe that's what she said. She didn't tell me what though. I was wondering if maybe you yourself could maybe tell me?" I asked curiously.

"I think maybe your curiosity will get you in trouble one of these days," he said glancing over at me with a smile, "but it was nothing all that important. Don't worry your little head about it," he placed his hand on my head and ruffled my hair a little bit.

I sighed, "Alright. Maybe I'll bug Yuki about it later."

"If you must, but remember what I said about your curiosity. There are just some things you don't want to dig into."

We were at the entrance to the dorms now, "Alright. I'll keep it in mind," I opened one of the double doors and began stepping inside, "Thank you for the escort by the way. I should be able to find my way to the classes from here."

He smiled, "I think I'll wait here and accompany you there. We don't want you losing your way again now do we?"

"I guess not. Thanks again," I ran inside the building and grabbed my things as quickly as I could. I didn't want to keep him waiting. It was just the vibe I got from him. He was kind, but he had such a commanding presence that I had no intention in getting on his bad side or even irritating him.

I made my way back out and sure enough just as he had said he was still standing there as if I had never left. He was in the same pose and everything. That struck me as a little creepy, but I brushed it off. Surely he'd moved, or even fidgeted while I was gone. I hadn't a clue as to why I was getting such a creepy feeling from him being like that. I was probably nothing, but then again when I had a feeling about something it was usually pretty right; even if I didn't know exactly what the feeling meant.

"Hope I didn't take too long," I commented coming up beside him.

"Not at all, shall we?" he said beginning to walk in the direction of the classes.

I walked close behind him not wanting to fall far behind, but because of the vibe I was getting from him I didn't want to stay quite up to where he was. Yuki was fond of him, but maybe it was because she knew him better than anyone else did; it seemed that way anyway.

"We should hurry now, Claire. You are late as it is for your first day of class and I am sure that the Disciplinary Committee Members are worried about you," he commented noting the small amount of distance I had placed between us.

"Right," I answered quickening my pace.

A few minutes later we were standing beside the door of my first class. We could hear the teacher giving a lecture just barely getting to the point of what he was saying. Great, a teacher that enjoyed drawing things out. I was bound to fall asleep in this class.

"Behave yourself now and try not to get lost again. Thank you for the company Miss Claire," Kaname said as he began walking in another direction.

"Thanks again, Kaname!" I said watching him go. It was strange, I wanted him to go, but then there was feeling in me that left with him; a feeling of safety and security. What was with that guy? I did have the same feeling of safety when I was with Zero and Yuki, and now that I thought about it this was really the first time I had been alone since I got here except for when I'd been asleep and when I was wondering around and gotten lost. The feeling had been there while I was wondering around, but it was extremely subtle. It hadn't been brought to the surface just yet.

I sighed trying to shake off the feeling. It did little to help, and eventually I was forced to open up the door to the class and walked in. I wasn't exactly unnoticed when I entered, but more ignored by the teacher as a few of the students watched me curiously from their seats as I waited patiently for the teacher to acknowledge me and give me instructions on what to do.

After some time the teacher turned to look at me after finishing his point, "You must be the new student I was informed would be arriving and entering classes today. It's nice of you to finally join us Miss Claire Ricci. My name is Professor Montre. Please take a seat, take out some paper and a pencil, and begin taking notes. Have your neighbor help you if you feel lost. You seem to have managed to miss the first forty minutes of class."

"Yes sir, I'm sorry about that. I got lost," I answered scanning the rows of students and locating the empty seats. There were very few of them, but to my luck there was one directly next to Yuki open, which was also located directly in front of Zero. To my amusement, they were both sound asleep and hadn't noticed any disturbance in the usual class routine. I began to make my way up to the seat beside Yuki.

There was a young girl beside Yuki attempting to shake her awake without being noticed. Professor Montre seemed to have noticed both Zero and Yuki asleep as soon as I did because he cleared his throat and began to speak as I made my way up.

"Miss Cross, Mr. Kiryu," his voice boomed and effectively woke them both up, "Supplementary classes for the both of you. You aren't leaving till you have caught yourselves up with what we have discussed today."

Yuki gasped and cursed herself for falling asleep, and as I sat down beside her I was able to glance back at Zero in time to see him roll his eyes and lean back in his chair. I couldn't help but smile at his reaction. He seemed so cool about things and didn't really show that he cared too much for school, or anything else for that matter. Yuki on the other hand showed her emotions freely. They were so opposite and yet so close at the same time. Guess the phrase, "opposites attract" really was true.

"Do you always sleep in this class?" I whispered as I began shuffling through my bag trying to find some paper before Professor Montre managed to start the next part to his lecture.

"Well, we are out all night, and this is the only time Zero and I have to relax; even though we really shouldn't," she whispered back rubbing her eyes.

"I'm usually a pretty good student; I'll help out since you've been so great to me since I got here alright?" I pulled out the paper and began looking for my favorite pencil, passing up several drawing pencils as I went.

Yuki smiled and leaned over putting her arm around the shoulder of the girl beside her that had been trying to wake her up and smiled, "Don't worry about it. Yori here helps me a great deal. That's why she's my best friend."

"What about Zero?" I smiled stifling a giggle as I finally found what I was looking for.

Her smile only grew, "He's in second place. OW," her voice rose a little as she was hit in the head with a big pencil eraser.

I looked up in the direction that eraser had come from. Zero was kicked back in his chair as if he were asleep again and totally innocent. I smiled at him as he opened an eye stealthily to examine the scene in front of him. Yuki was sticking her tongue out at him, Yori was stifling a giggle, and I could do nothing but shake my head unable to remove the smile that had taken over my entire face. I felt as though I had known these two forever already, and to my surprise I was already growing fond of this school; even if that uneasy feeling was surfacing when I wasn't around these two.

As the lecture began we settled down a little bit, but despite my efforts I couldn't help my mind from wandering. Damn my curiosity. Kaname was right; it was bound to get me into trouble one of these days and even hurt.

Yuki had said something about a school secret yesterday. Surely that couldn't have been what was creating that feeling. It couldn't be anything that huge, just some weird jip of the government system no doubt. None the less, I was still dying to ask Yuki about it.

I smiled once more. Man with my curiosity, maybe I should become a reporter one of these days. Maybe I would grow out of this childish stage over time. Only time would tell.

"Miss Ricci, did you hear my question?" Professor Montre asked pulling me away from my train of thought.

"Uh, um no sir, I was reading over the notes I had taken, trying to be sure that I understood what I had written down. I apologize," I said attempting to cover up my own daydreaming.

He huffed lightly, "Well next time wait till later when I'm not teaching."

The rest of the day went on much like this. It just so happened that in all of my classes I had either Yuki or Zero, or even both in them with me. So I was never alone and there was always a semi friendly face close by. I didn't see any of the Night class for the rest of the day either; another great relief. And all in all, the day was a good one.

**_And there's the end of that one. Making you ancious for the next chapter yet? I'm having a bit of a block about chapter 3, some maybe give me a few ideas of your own! That'd be amazing! Thanks everyone!_**

**_Next Chapter: Zero_**


	3. Chapter 3: Zero

_**Hello guys, I'm finally updating everything for the first time in forever. I acidentally deleted everything that was written up here while I was getting reacquanted to how everything on here so forgive me for that ^^; But the thank yous for the reviews on the lsat chapter still stand! Thank you so much Tamuril2, im a kitty that luvz sweets, TwilightAnimeGamer , and WildChildBornGood!  
**_

Chapter 3: Zero

I moaned as I again awoke to a loud knocking at the door. A routine was forming and it was already beginning to get old. I sighed as I rolled over to look at the clock. The luminous numbers displayed 3:17 A.M. And it was a Saturday. What in the hell was she doing up this early on a weekend?

"Go away Yuki! I'm sleeping and it's three in the morning, on a Saturday no less you nut case!" I yelled to her through my blankets that I had pulled up around my head.

There was no answer, but instead another loud nock that this time sounded very impatient, "Go away! I am sleeping in whether you like it or not Yuki!"

Again the nocks continued in response. She wasn't going to listen was she? I pulled the blankets higher over my head and attempted to ignore the knocking as it got louder as time passed. I was unaware that Yuki was that persistent. She had been for the few days that I was here, but that doesn't go to say that I was so stubborn and against getting up either though.

All of a sudden there was a loud bang! I jumped maybe a half foot off my bed and searched the room for what may have fallen over or broken. As my eyes came to the door, one thing caught my eye. The door was wide open and Zero was standing in it with his arms crossed irritated. My eyes grew big as it registered in my brain that he was really standing there.

"What in the world are you doing here?" I asked exasperated as he began walking towards me.

It was then I realized that I was in my pajamas, aka pajama pants and a bra. I quickly covered my chest and my face grew hot with embarrassment.

"Love the attire," Zero said now standing at the foot of my bed.

My cheeks grew even hotter at his comment, "Well, you did barge in at three o'clock in the morning."

"I knocked," he answered me bluntly.

"That still doesn't give you the right to just come in," I huffed pulling my blankets up across my chest more, "Besides you're not suppose to even be in the girls dorms, now are you?"

He smirked and reached over towards me and fiddled with a bit of my hair, "I'm a member of the Disciplinary Committee. I am aloud to do pretty much anything I want."

"That doesn't really seem too fair," I bit my lip and glanced away a bit.

From the corner of my eye I could see him smirk grow to a bit of a genuine smile, "Never said it was fair, now did I? Normally I'm on patrol right now."

"So?... You still haven't answered my question… what are you doing here?" I stuttered slightly as he leaned a little closer.

"Is it a crime for me to visit a friend? Besides from the look of your face you don't seem to mind it much," he said brushing a figure across my crimson cheeks.

Okay, for one, Zero was totally hot, and for 2, he was now in my room with me half naked sitting on my bed. Now after you picture yourself in that position, then you tell me you wouldn't be completely self conscious; especially with him sitting less than arm's length away from you. All things considered, of course I didn't mind it in a sense, but it didn't mean I was wishing for the situation either.

I bit my lip again, then squared my shoulders and looked him square in the face with as much courage as I could, "And you seem to be enjoying it as well. You must have more intentions than what you are telling me; otherwise you would have answered me through the door and given me time to get dressed."

He half smiled, matching me easily and then leaning even closer to me, "My intentions are mine alone. You will find out what they are soon enough when I want you to," his face was so close to mine now that just the realization of it was making me dizzy. "And as for the getting dressed, as I said before, I knocked; several times in fact"

I smiled and chuckled at his response, "I suppose so, and you left the door open when you came in as well, so you can't have anything too big in mind."

"Really," he glanced back and then grabbed a pillow, tossing it at the door and closing it soundly in one swift shot, "Doors closed now."

He leaned forward and kissed me, shallowly at first but slowly began deepening it. The intensity of his kiss was more than I had imagined, and believe me, in the last few days I had definitely imagined it.

Slowly, without realizing it at first, I began to lean back against my pillows, wrapping my arms around him and taking him with me. I was beginning to get light headed, but was reluctant to break this reality that seemed so much like a dream.

His lips finally broke from mine and began to wonder down to my neck and across my chest. My heart was pounding already and my breath was speeding up feeling his hands rushing across my body…

My eyes flew open as the sound of quiet knocking filling my room. Light filtered in through the curtains that hung in my windows, and when I glanced at the clock I sighed and put my arm over my eyes. It was 10:34 A.M.

"You have got to be kidding me…" I said to myself, "A freaking dream…"

"Claire, Are you awake?" Yuki's voice came through the door.

"Yes, hold on a sec and I'll let you in," I had figured out how to lock the doors in the last few days, and I liked it. It frustrated Yuki when she came to be sure I was awake in the morning, but it was all the privacy I had.

I should have known that the little scenario that had just occurred was a dream as well. There was no way in heck that Zero was strong and delicate enough at the same time to break through the lock on my door without actually breaking the door. Although, in the moment of him moving closer I don't think I even really looked at the door to see if there was any damage from his entry.

Again I sighed and sat up. It was officially the first weekend I was to have here at Cross Academy. Quickly I jumped from bed and shuffled around my dresser drawers for a good night shirt. Once I located one I slipped it on and made my way over to the door, opening it as soon as I was close enough to reach the handle.

A happy Yuki stood patiently and smiled when she saw me, "Good morning. How'd you sleep?" she asked as I invited her in.

"Uh, well I definitely had an eventful dream, how about you?" I answered sitting on my bed with her.

She had a curious look on her face but went on to answer my question anyway, "Well, being a member of the Disciplinary Committee makes for a great way to avoid sleeping, but once I was done patrolling I came back to my room and just crashed!" she laughed a bit and I shook my head smiling.

"I swear I had a dream that you were trying to wake me up at three o'clock in the freakin' morning!" I said, leaving what the dream had turned into purposely out of the little explanation.

She laughed even more, "Well, considering I wake you up every morning, I guess it's really no surprise that you had a dream that I was doing it again."

"I guess but it was really frustrating. I was about ready to come out swinging when I really did wake up to you knocking. Well until I looked at the clock that is," I smiled again reaching to my night stand and looking for my brush; I must have looked like a mess.

"Well maybe one of these nights I'll take you with me on patrol," then she thought for a moment as I messed with my hair, "… maybe I shouldn't. There is a reason I go on patrol after all. The Head Master would scold me if I did that to you."

"That reminds me! Why is it that you and Zero go on patrol anyway?" I asked as I placed the brush back where I had gotten it, "It's not like there's really anything around the campus that can hurt us."

"Just as a precaution from the Head Master, I'm not even exactly sure why he makes us do it. Never really cared to ask," Yuki said stretching.

"You're starting to sound like me!" I laughed lightly, "So what is the plan for today. It's a weekend. What is there to do around here?"

"Ha, well I'm a Disciplinary Committee Member, so I don't get to do much myself. But you should go and see Yori for the day. She usually has something interesting to do. I need to study for most of the day to be honest."

"I don't know. I don't really know her that well."

"You don't know anyone but me and Zero! You aren't even making an effort of making friends; you'll be bored until you do."

"Eh, I don't care much to make friends here. I'm happy with you guys. Speaking of Zero actually, where is he?"

"I'm not really sure. He does his own thing in his spare time. Every now and again I can get him to go into town to do chores for the Head Master, but it's a rare thing. Good luck in finding him though if that is you plan. That will certainly keep you busy for a while."

I laughed a little, "Well I guess that's the plan then. Once I do find him I haven't the fondest clue as to what I'll do. Probably end up bugging him or convince him to go somewhere with me like you do."

"Good luck with that. You are running a fool's errand," she said standing and making her way to the door, "If you need anything you know where to find me."

I waved her out the door and lye back on my bed. Now I knew what I was going to do for the day, but that dream kept poking its way back into the depths of my mind. I hadn't realized that I was that starved for affection. Of course I hadn't had a "boy toy", as my friends had liked to call them, for the last year. That may have contributed to it.

Sitting up again I sighed. The day was still young, and I had a feeling that I wasn't going to have the motivation to do anything else. Slowly I got up off of my bed and made my way over to the half full dresser that had been placed in the corner opposite of my bed.

After dressing slowly, I made my way outside. There wasn't anything there to distract me really, so it was fairly easy to make a quick exit; that's what I got for being anti-social. There were other students scattered here and there as I walked out, but none of them really acknowledged that I existed as I walked past. A few who were in some of my classes would turn to their companion and whisper as if there were already some sort of rumor about me floating around.

I paid them no attention none the less. The one thing that occupied my mind at the moment was where I could manage to find Zero. It was a little frustrating trying to find someone I knew back at my other school, but now that I was here and trying to find someone I knew virtually nothing about was bound to be an even bigger head ache than I could imagine.

"Well, here we go," I sighed stepping out into the morning light.

I wondered around for at least an hour. The Academy was huge and lived up to its name and advertisements; giant, luxurious, and full of students. The majority of the population it seemed was girls. I had a feeling that was for the pure fact that the Night class was amazing and another charm of this place.

After making my way through at least three more areas of the campus I was about ready to give up my search. It now being lunch time, I wasn't any more motivated to continue. I sat down in a shaded area on the edge of the campus, unsure if I was again lost or not. For all I knew I was over by the Moon Dorms once again and lord knew that that situation was bound to end well just like last time did. Only thing was that more than likely there would be no Kaname to save me.

"Yuki really wasn't kidding when she said I'd have no luck in finding him," I sighed to myself leaning back against a tree and looking up at the sky, "Maybe I should just give up my search for now and just try to find me something else to do."

Sighing once again I began another search. This time it was for a map of the school so I could see what exactly there was to do and where the hell I was. Surprisingly enough it took me almost no time at all to find one. I wasn't as lost as I had first thought I was. That was a very good sign!

Slowly I scanned the map. The typical large red dot stating "You Are Here" was in place making me almost feel like I was looking over a museum map for just a second. Nothing in particular caught my eye as I scanned across the vast campus again and again.

"The only thing that really looks appealing to me at the moment is the horse stables," I grimaced attempting to get the directions from the area I was in at that particular moment," Well looks like that's what I'm stuck with for the moment. Next time I'm so going with Yuki or making her help me think of something to do."

I scanned the map for the way there one last time for good measure and then began making my way over. I half ran and walked fast all the way there. I didn't like that I was the being stared at even though I was no longer the only person not wearing the uniform. Everyone just seemed to know I was the "New Girl". Maybe they didn't get many new people around here. That would be food for thought some time during the night.

A wrong turn here, another wrong turn there, and then finally breaking down and asking someone who I'd recognized as being in one of my classes finally got me to The Stables. It was a wide open area, covered with green grass and apple trees scattered here and there all over the place. It reminded me a little of the stables at home that my mom often enjoyed visiting. I myself would sneak off and nap in the hay there or just sit and think while I could before someone decided to come looking for me.

I breathed deeply taking the fresh air into my lungs and closing my eyes savoring the familiarity that reminded me of my sanctuary at home. One more glance around and internally I decided I would be sure to know how to get here no matter where I might be on the campus and that this was to be my new sanctuary in this strange place.

The day didn't drag on at all as I spent my time lying in the hay, familiarizing myself with the horses, and whatever else I could manage to find to do. I lost track of time and was eventually faced with it already almost being pitch black. Reluctant as I was to leave, I still managed to force myself from the stables and somehow made my way back to my room.

That night was pretty much the same as last. The dream was as vivid as ever, and as always cut off right at the part that really would have had everyone looking away. However I managed to wake up and get out of my room before Yuki could come and try to wake me up. And to my major pleasure I only got turned around once and made it to the stables in record time!

The horses whinnied happily as I entered the stables and grabbed a brush. There was one that I was determined to get close to today because she was so wild it was impossible to yesterday. Maybe she had just had an unsettling day and was only in a bad mood.

To my dismay she was just as wild as she had been yesterday; meaning I was kicked numerous times before finally giving up. The other mares were more than happy to have my attention on them now. They rubbed their noses one me and nibbled at my T-Shirt as I went from one to the other smiling and not paying much attention to anyone who may have entered the stable or if any other animal had wandered in.

After a while I began to feel the lack of sleep from the last few nights. Rubbing my eyes I became aware of the sensation that someone was watching me closely. I glanced in the direction of the wild mare who was undoubtedly still glaring at me without remorse. But she wasn't the one I was feeling watching me. There was always a distinct feeling between and animal and a human gaze. This was human for sure; but there was no one in sight, so I brushed it off as my imagination and did my best to ignore it. A hard task, but completely doable.

Stretching I made my way to the stack of hay in the far corner away from the wild mare for safety, and made myself comfortable. Quickly I drifted off to sleep. I could still feel the eyes boring into me as I began to lose consciousness, but the feeling was soon lost in the peacefulness of sleep…

I don't know how long I was asleep for, but when I finally began to wake up I had the sensation that someone was watching me still. The only difference was that it felt much more intense and much closer to me than it was before.

Slowly I opened my eyes, being cautious as I stretched a little making it seem as though I wasn't aware there was someone near. I didn't spot anyone right away, though that was partly because I was staring up at the roof of the stables. That was a good sign that no one was hovering over me, watching while I slept. That would have been creepy beyond words to wake up to!

I began to sit up ruffling my hair a little while rubbing my eye, keeping up the act easily. The wild beauty that I had encountered was still exactly where I'd left her; glaring at me like she always had.

Sighing I stood and checked my phone for the time to be sure I hadn't been out for too long. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a figure move.

I didn't say anything but squared my shoulders and faced the direction I could see the figure. My eyes grew wide as the figure became clear as day. There Zero stood, seeming a little out of breath with his eyes closed. Rubbing my eyes and looking again I couldn't help mumbling to myself.

"This had better not be another freakin' dream. I'll be so mad if it is."

At the sound of my quiet voice zero's eyes darted open and fell on me. There was something different about him. The look on his face was a bit strained, if not a little painful. His hair was ruffled and he looked like he was covered in sweat; it was hard to tell from the distance I was at.

I started to walk closer to him slowly, a little unsure about the state he seemed to be in, "Zero… Are you alright? You don't look so good…"

"I'm fine," He answered a little too quickly and biting his lip.

As I drew closer I could see his face a little more clearly. His eyes had changed color, or at least I thought they had, and there was a small bit of blood on his lip where he was biting.

"Are you sure?" I asked about ten feet from him now.

"Claire…" he said drawing back a little, his voice sounding strained, "Get out of here, NOW."

I stopped in my tracks for a second and then continued closer in defiance, "I'm not leaving you here all alone in this kind of condition."

His breath was harsh and laborious as I drew near, only feet from him now. I was focused on his face more than I was anything else at the moment. Zero's eyes darted from place to place, seeming to be trying to avoid me.

Stopping right in front of him now, I placed my hand on his shoulder even more worried now than I was before. My touch seemed to trigger a small spasm in his body, and then a relaxation of a sort. His face seemed to relax a little, but his body was still rigid even as he stood up straight.

Zero moved his gaze from the walls and floor to my face, his eyes smoldering and piercing into mine. Had his eyes always been that bloody red color before? I couldn't remember. My thoughts were beginning to get too jumbled with him staring at me like that.

After a few moments of us staring at each other, he drew me into a hug quickly, "There is no way that I'm not dreaming again," I said a little breathlessly.

He didn't say anything as his grip on me tightened a little and his lips touched my neck lightly. My eyes grew wide as the feeling of his touch sent a shiver through my entire body. My dreams had never been this vivid before… had they? This morning had been vivid but nothing like this; or so I thought.

"Z-Zero," I began to stutter a little nervously as my heart rate began to speed up considerably, "W-what are you doing?"

He brushed his lips across my neck ignoring my question and brought a hand up to the shoulder on the side he was nuzzling and made me shift my head to the side and out of the way. His breath had sped up considerably since he had embraced me and I could feel his lips traveling along my collar bone a little and then back to my neck.

"Zer-" I was cut off as a stabbing pain went through my entire body.

My heart skipped a beat in my chest as the pain dulled a little, but was quickly replaced with the sound of gulping noises and the strength in my legs being zapped quickly. I became shaky and my vision blurry.

"Z-zero… w-what are you doing? Let… me go," I finally managed to stammer breathlessly with a feeble attempt to push him away.

The sound of my heart pounding filled my head nearly overpowering the menacing gulping sounds that seemed to feel every inch of my body, and my breathing was becoming a laborious task along with keeping my eyes open. I was no longer holding my own body up either.

After a few more moments Zero's grip on me lessened. My body was limp against him and I was finding it difficult to stay awake. I managed to find Zero's face with my eyes. There was a look of sheer terror as he looked down at me panicked. A red liquid covered his lips and dribbled down his chin onto his collar a bit. My mind took a few moment to process what the liquid was; my blood.

That was the last thing I remember seeing before my vision became completely blurry and I no longer had the energy to keep myself from falling into a comfortable, quiet darkness. For a moment I thought I heard him say my name, but it was quickly replaced with blank nothingness…

**_There is the end of Chapter 3! Gotta love the cliff hangers! They just make you want more and more. Chapter 4 will be posted soon, so fear not my faithful readers! The cliff will not be there for long! I hope you guys loved this chapter and love all the ones to come! Please review!_**

**_Next chapte: Incomprehensible _**


	4. Chapter 4: Incomprehensible

**_And here it is! The long awaited Chapter 4! I'm so sorry for the long wait! I have been working on school so much and my laptop kinda died on me. But here it is now and its ready to go! I don't think it is as good as the 3rd chapter, but its done none the less. ^.^ Thank you so much for the reviews on Chapter 3 , Sara132, JayceeJade, lovelyvampire93, and Tamuril2!_**

Chapter 4: Incomprehensible

Slowly I opened my eyes, seeing a scenery much different from the last one that I remembered being in. A curtain was closed around the bed that I was laying in; a white sheet laying delicately on top of me. There was a sterile smell in the air and the room was dimly lit by a light somewhere in the room beyond the curtain that shielded me from the rest of my surroundings. The room was extremely quiet and somewhat comforting.

As I began sitting up I felt such a rush in my head that I didn't even have the strength to keep my own body sitting in an upright position and fell back down feeling short of breath. I moaned lightly bringing my hand to rest on my forehead and then allowing my arm to shift covering my eyes.

After a few more moments of lying motionless in the bed there was a quiet shuffling and then a cold hand rested upon my forehead. A little startled, I jumped ever so slightly with a gasp and opened my eyes to find a worried looking Yuki starring down at me.

"You're finally awake. That's very good," She left her hand on my forehead for a few more moments and then smiled a little taking it away, "And you're body doesn't seem to be in shock with a fever anymore either. That's extremely good. How are you feeling?"

I tried to sit up, and once again failed miserably earning myself another worried glance from Yuki, "I'm fine. A little bit dizzy, but that's nothing that can't be fixed. Ugh, and I have a throbbing headache…. Where am I?"

She smiled a little bit once again and helped prop my body up on a pillow, "You're in the infirmary. You lost a lot of blood… Zero found you and rushed you here. We aren't sure what happened to you," she glanced away a little uneasily.

Closing my eyes and rubbing my temples a little bit, I tried to think back what had happened to me. My head began to hurt more and more the harder I tried to remember. There was nothing to be found in my mind about anything. The last I remembered I'd been on my way toward the stables searching for Zero; after that there nothingness. It was just all blank. Not a single detail to be found.

I sighed frustrated keeping my eyes closed, "I… I can't remember a single thing. It's like there's a wall there in my head blocking it. But…."

"But what?" Yuki watched me with a nervous expression.

"Nothing, I'm blank," I opened my eyes and looked at her in time to see her expression go from anxious and nervous to relieved.

She put her hand on my arm and stood up, "Don't strain yourself. I should go find Zero and let him know that you're awake. He'll be happy to hear that you're alright."

I nodded and watched her leave in a hurry. Thoughts began rushing through my head as my curiosity once again got the best of me. There were so many things to question right at this moment. Like why I couldn't remember anything beyond heading for the stables, or why Yuki seemed so anxious when I thought I might have had at least a small fragment as to what had happened in my mind. One would think she would be thankful if I did even just a little. Though, maybe it wasn't anxiety that I saw on her face but instead worry. Another thing I couldn't figure out is how Zero had magically found me. I had been the one looking for HIM, not vice versa. Looking out the window I tried to connect all of the pieces in my head the make sense of everything. I hated not understanding the things around me.

The more I thought the more my head began throbbing and my breathing became laborious. A throbbing pain appeared on my neck, and out of comforting habit I brought my hand to the spot only to find a portion of it covered by a large bandage. The throbbing in my head grew more painful and persistent, seeming to encourage the pain of the wound on my neck to increase as well.

A bright flash went across my eyes blinding me a little bit. I felt light headed and dizzy again and as though I was on the verge of fainting. For the life of me I could have sworn that not once in my life had I fainted or passed out, but this felt so familiar; as though it was a recent event that had occurred. Another flash went across my vision bringing with it for just a short instance the image of piercing blood red eyes staring at me.

I gasped in pain as the throbbing in my head and neck became a full on flame. My heart was pounding so hard and fast that I thought it might bust from my chest at any moment. Finding it was getting hard and harder to focus on my surroundings I placed my head between my hands. My eyes began darting from one place to the other and I started gasping for air feeling an unbearable weight on my chest.

Another image flashed before my eyes, but this time it was a familiar yet frightening one and it stayed longer playing out more like a play than anything. Zero, standing before me with blood red lustered eyes. I could feel the danger radiating from him, but no matter how much I wanted to I couldn't seem to move away from him. Instead I made my way closer until he was within arm's reach.

Just as quickly as it had come on, the pain and the visions vanished leaving me out of breath, energy, and with half the strength I had had before. Feeling almost like I was in slow motion I slid low in the bed and partially under the sheet that was now tussled about my legs.

My breathing was slowed but still rough, and tears ran from my eyes. I felt as though a wrecking ball had just hurdled into me and slammed me into a concrete wall; and that was putting it lightly.

The light click of a door being opened somewhere in the room brought me a little bit more back to reality and I tried to make myself look as presentable as I could after the mental attack I had just had. I was sure that I was as pale as the sheet lying across my legs.

I could hear footsteps crossing the room at a steady pace towards my little curtained off area. They stopped just outside the curtain, almost as if hesitating for a second, and then the curtain was carefully and quietly pulled open.

Zero stood looking me over for a minute and then moved closer slowly. He kept a very close eye on me as he came into arms reach of me. Involuntarily, my body moved flinched away a slight bit as he brought his hand up to touch my head. He stopped short and dropped his hands to his sides, a pained looked barley being masked on his face.

"Are you feeling ok?" he asked quietly.

I bit my lip for a moment trying to get the picture of him with those bloody eyes out of my head and tried to sound optimistic, "yes, just a little drained is all. I'll be up and around to bother the disciplinary committee in no time!"

The corners of his mouth twitched up if only the slightest bit in a hidden smile and his face seemed to relax some as well, "As long as you don't become a fan girl on us I don't really care what the hell you do. Oh and you gotta avoid almost getting yourself killed as well. That would definitely be a plus to having you around," he paused for a moment and looked thoughtful, then continued a bit hesitantly, "Do you even remember any of what happened to you?"

"No…" I bit my lip watching him, staring into his deep violet eyes. They weren't that terrifying red like I'd seen in my attack only minutes ago. No, they were his usual beautiful color. At this moment thought they seemed a little lonely and in need of comfort; they'd always had a guarded look to them whenever I chanced to peek at them in this last week since I'd known him.

Thinking back to the last dream I had had I snickered a little too myself, unable to hold back my amusement with my own teenage hormones towards this mysterious guy.

"What's funny?" Zero asked eyeing me curiously

I waved him off self-consciously and blushing a little, "Nothing, was just thinking of something," I paused for another second as he clearly waited for me to say more,"… Do you know anything about what happened to me?"

Zero's body visibly stiffened and he looked a little uneasy for a moment.

I waited moments, wondering if he did know anything but was only too afraid to tell me, but then continued on, "I don't remember a single thing about what happened. The last thing that's even close to clear in my head is when I was about half way to the stables. Then… after that… It's just- blank."

His jaw was stiff, "No, I didn't know what happened to you, but Yuki sent me to find you," he paused for a second watching me, "… She said you'd been gone for a while and she was getting worried about you. So she badgered me into tracking you down. When I found you, you were so pale and drained of blood, that I wasn't sure if you were alive or not. You were covered as well so I couldn't tell where any wounds could have been on your body. I panicked and ran you to the Headmaster…"

"Where did you find me?" my curiosity was once again kicking in.

"Where did I find you?" he repeated me slowly and then answered, "I… found you out in the woods, just over by the Stables."

"Why would I have gone there?"

"How should I know?" Zero snapped

I flinched away by instinct once again and bit my lip, "Sorry…"

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, "Don't worry about it. I'm just glad that you didn't die…"

My head began to dully throb again as he finished his last sentence, "I agree. I'm a little afraid though. I mean since we don't know exactly what happened to me that is."

Zero stayed quiet and looked out the window.

As I watched him I couldn't help but picture him that way I'd seen him in my vision, and my head began hurting worse and the pain grew faster. I had to put my head in my hands again to try and stay the pain, but my attempts were futile. I groaned quietly to myself wishing it'd stop, and Zero turned his attention to me.

"Claire? Are you alright?" He asked concerned at the pained look on my face.

It took me a moment to answer which made the look of concern on his face grow deeper, "It's just… My head. It's hurting. Nothing to worry about."

My breath began coming in short gasp again as I tried to speak, but was struck by a new wave of pain inside my head leaving me utterly speechless. Small portions of scenes began flashing in front of my eyes. First, of the stable, laying in the hay, and then eventually falling asleep. I managed to open my eyes and began searching the room for the one friendly thing that seemed to come to mind at the moment, Zero.

I caught sight of his worried face for a moment, but was quickly replaced with another image of him with blood red eyes and an ominous and terrifying look smile. My eyes went wide at the side and I had the impulse to protect myself and flinched away.

"Claire?" Zero's voice was panicked, "Are you alright? Should I call the doctor? Or…."

A thought occurred to me as he attempted to be sure I wasn't in need of any medical service, "Zero…."

"What? What do you need?" he was frantic at this point.

"What… what color are your eyes?"

"Huh?"

"Just… please tell me…"

"Violet, but I don't know what that has to do with anything."

I could tell from the tone of his voice that his face was creased with worry and curiosity.

"Violet…" I was quiet for a long moment letting everything stir in my head, allowing more flashes of what seemed to be a memory and not just hallucinations.

His eyes were violet, and in my painful memory they were blood red. But there were instants where his face would pop in and they were normal; that beautiful violet that I had grown to love even without really knowing it. If these flashes really were memories, then his eyes had changed and his mannerism had too. He had been my attacker.

"I should go and get help…" Zero murmured as he stood up right quickly.

"Zero," I paused for a moment again as he stopped and glanced at me nervously, "… why were… why were your eyes red?"

He instantly tensed and froze,"W-what?"

"Your eyes," I took my face from my hands but kept my eyes in my lap, "They were a bloody red when we were in the stables… it… it was scary. They weren't your eyes."

"In the stable?" He had to work to sound confused, I could tell just from the way he spoke, "I haven't been in there for a while. What are you talking about?"

I glanced up at him a little bit afraid that the image would come back, "You were there. You… hugged me and then… I don't know what then. It's all blank. But your eyes, they were red. You weren't yourself."

My head ache was beginning to subside as if in relief that I was getting it out in the open and not just in my own mind.

"Claire… you…" He seemed confused but at the same time had a look to him that he knew exactly what I was talking about.

"Zero, am I just remembering a dream from when I was unconscious? Or was that real?" I watched him closely as he looked down as if to try and find the words he wanted to say. The look on his face gave him away instantly. It hadn't been just a dream.

He had been the reason I had blacked out, but how and for what reason still managed to elude my mind. The only thing that was clear was the way his eyes seemed so fierce, it scared me.

"You're starting to remember then?" he kept his voice and eyes low and level.

"I… I think so. I can't seem to remember what happened after you hugged me. Zero, what did you do? What happened?"

He raised his hand to the right side of my neck and touched lightly, shooting a small pain through it. The fact that there was a wound there had completely blow over my head before. It wasn't hurting until he brought attention to it.

"I bit you."

Stunned I tried to let that one little sentence go through my head. I couldn't quite get it.

"W-what?"

"Don't make me repeat myself Claire. It's not a fact I am even anywhere close to being proud of. You were in the wrong place at the wrong time and now you are caught in a deadly secret that you weren't even meant to know. No one was," Zero's voice was low and had an almost deadly ring to it.

"A secret? I don't understand exactly what you mean. You're saying you bit me, but I don't…" slowly my voice dropped out. The more I pried at the memory, the more it seemed to become clearer. I began to understand as it came more into focus behind my eyes.

Recognition was written across my face now, and as I looked at Zero, I knew he could read my expression. A light bulb went off and I knew why it was that he said he'd bitten me and that I had just been in the wrong place at the wrong time. Zero was a vampire.

I began to run through the clues in my head.

First off, zero was quiet and often had a deadly look about him; especially when it came to other people. Rarely did ever see him around other students unless he was required to. He was also handsome beyond belief, but then so was the night class; all of them. He was so similar to the night class, and yet they were so different that it seemed impossible to place them together once you actually knew Zero.

A thought popped into my head, could the night class be vampires too? That would make quite a bit of sense. They were the night class after all, and were always kept separate from the day class as much as possible. All of them were said to be elite students and were extremely beautiful. I had heard talk around the school that none of the day class students were allowed to even apply to transfer to the night class.

It took me a minute to actually get the words in my mind and to get the courage to ask what it was that I was asking, "Zero, are you the same as the night class?"

The glare he gave sent chills down my spine and I had to look away, "I'm nothing like those beasts in human form," he growled at me and stood turning to leave.

He stopped just at the edge of the curtain and took a deep sigh, "I really wish you hadn't gotten caught up in this, Claire. Just do yourself a favor and forget we ever had this conversation and that anything even happened to you. They will release you soon and then you can go back to the way things were."

Without another word and before I could say anything more, he left. I sat there in the quiet of the infirmary for a while going over everything in my head. I would try to do what he told me; forget about everything that happened today, and move on.

_**Little bit of an uneventful chapter but hey it was a chapter of the secret slowly being revieled. I haven't yet started chapter butI have a good idea about what will happen :D I hope you guys liked it and PLEEASE review!**_

_**Next chapter: Ignorance Is Bliss**_


End file.
